deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku vs Gunvolt
Description Azure Striker Gunvolt vs My Hero Academia. I bet you're expecting me to make a quirky pun about how adept these character's abilities are. I am. Darn right, I am. Also spoilers for both series of course. You should really get into both of them. Spoilers won't ruin too much for you, but the surprise factor is still fairly nice. (Credit to Vs Battle Wiki for almost all calculations used in this battle) Interlude Wiz: Power. Many things are associated with it. Some say power corrupts. Others say it gives people to ability to help others. Some are born with it, some take it by force, some with for it all their lives to no avail. These two have been given their powers, though for very different reasons. Boomstick: Gunvolt, the wielder of the Azure Striker septima Wiz: And Izuku Midoriya, hero name Deku and wielder of One For All. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Izuku Midoriya (Cue UA High School) Wiz: One night, a baby in china is born. Boomstick: Now, I bet you're thinking "What does that have to do with anything?" Well what we didn't tell you is that baby WAS GLOWING. You heard that right. GLOWING. Wiz: This was the first Quirk, an evolutionary marvel granting humanity superpowers. Boomstick: And glowing babies weren't the only people with superpowers. After only a few generations, eighty percent of the population had powers at varying levels! Wiz: This brought a new age of crime, answered by a new age of heroes. Boomstick: And in between those was a new age of government paying people to stop crime because the police had become useless. One of these heroes was All Might. Wiz: And as you might expect from a hero who saved hundreds of lives, he had his fair share of fans. One of these fans was Izuku Midoriya. Waiting anxiously for his quirk to develop like his friends in elementary school's quirks had, he had hoped his quirk would allow him to be as powerful as and save as many people as the Number One Hero. Boomstick: So, what was his incredible amazing power? It was.... (Record Scratch) Boomstick: Absolutely nothing! Unless you count an extra pinky toe joint compared to everyone else as "something" (Cue You can become a hero) Wiz: That was until one fateful day where, after being attacked by a villain, Izuku met his hero. He asked All Might one simple question. Even without a quirk, could he become a hero like him. Boomstick: All Might said no, but Izuku didn't let that stop him from running in when he saw somebody being attacked by the same villain that attacked him. Wiz: This act of bravery prompted All Might to step in despite the time limit on his powers almost being spent. All Might decided to pass on his quirk, One For All, to Izuku. After months of training, Izuku gained the quirk and went to UA, a school specializing in hero training. (Cue Defence Against Threats) Boomstick: One For All gives Izuku superhuman strength. Wiz: Izuku usually uses a small amount of One For All's power, normally five to eight percent of this power. Boomstick: When he gets serious, he'll even use twenty percent! Man, I'm so serious that I'm gonna use one sixth of my power against you! Wiz: One, twenty percent is one fifth. Two, the reasoning for this is that if Izuku uses 100% of his power, his bones will shatter. Boomstick: Oh. Statement retracted. Anyway, Izuku's main power is punching people really, really hard. But, he has developed several ways to do that! Wiz: His Detroit Smash is his basic enhanced punch, witch at it's strongest has easily destroyed every floor above him in the building he was in. '' '''Boomstick: Delaware Smash has Izuku basically flicking so hard that the shock wave of the flick damages you.' Wiz: St. Louis Smash is a roundhouse kick, and Manchester Smash is an overhead kick. Boomstick: And when Izuku doesn't feel like saying "Area in the United States of America SMASH" at you, he'll use his full cowling, giving his entire body vastly improved strength and speed. Wiz: And so that his body can take his power at higher levels, Izuku wears his costume gamma with shock absorbing gloves. But Izuku's strongest attack is when he goes beyond 100%, no matter the cost to his body. Boomstick: PLUS ULTRA! Wiz: With his one million percent Delaware Detroit Smash, Izuku was able to knock Muscular unconcious. Muscular was able to casually tank all of Izuku's 100% blows before that point. Despite his power, some of Izuku's greatest accomplishments come from his intelect. He is an expert on quirks and has a profile about most major heroes and his own classmates in his notebook. With all of this, Deku eventually became the Number One Hero himself. Not that's there's any information on that excluding the fact that it eventually happens. Izuku: My "Deku" isn't always going to mean "useless"! Kacchan, my "Deku" means "You can do it!" Gunvolt (Cue ASG2 Credits (Gunvolt)) Wiz: The phenomenon known as Life wave, a force of nature that connects all living things in the world. '' '''Boomstick: Wiz, I think you pronounced "The Force" wrong.' Wiz: Yes, being suspiciously similar to Star Wars aside, the connection to Life wave a person has determines how supernatural they are. Levels one through three are just normal people. Those at level 4 through 6 are psychics, mystics and the like. Boomstick: And they can see dead people. By the way, Wiz, what would I be on that life wave connection force thingy? Wiz: Actually, I measured a little while ago. You're about a negative one. Boomstick: What does that mean exactly? Wiz: No idea. Anyway, it was thought for a long time to be miraculous for somebody to even be born with a life wave of six. But one day in South America, a seventh stage was discovered. A man was able to use electricity at will. This was the first Septima, used by the first Adept. Boomstick: Then they started popping up everywhere! Though they were still VERY much a minority, Adepts basically fucked up the entire planet accept Japan because a company called Sumeragi took over Japan, defending it from foreign powers. Because of course Japan would be the only place to survive the superhero apocalypse. Wiz: Sumeragi wanted to implant the first septima, called "Azure Striker", into somebody and essentially use them as a living battery as well as soldier. Sumeragi took several children and tried to put the septima into them. Either it didn't work outright, or the person couldn't control their own powers. Then, finally, Project Gunvolt was a success. The result was the Azure Striker, Gunvolt. (Cue ASG2 Opening Stage (Gunvolt)) Boomstick: Gunvolt was quickly rescued by QUILL and raised. GV quickly became Quill's strongest agent. And by quickly, I mean he was by far the strongest member of QUILL at FOURTEEN! Also, why did you just call him Gunvolt? I'm sure he has a name. Wiz: He does, but he's long forgotten it. Boomstick: Damn, I hate it when that happens. Wiz: The Azure Striker septima gives Gunvolt control over electricity. He can generate natural lightning from his body in the form of the Flashfield. This ball of electricity can also be used as a damaging shield against some physical projectiles like missiles. Though it costs EP to use and if he uses it too often without letting it recharge he'll overheat and won't be able to use most of his abilities for a while. Though he can manually recharge almost instantly with some focus. And with his gun the Dart Leader and bolts made from his own hair, he can tag enemies to electrocute them with this ability. Boomstick: And he has several types of darts, too! He has Cerberus for basic rapid fire, Mizuchi for redirecting bolts mid shot, Naga for piercing charge shots, Technos for bolts that crawl on the floor and ceiling, Orichi to call a small drone to fire more bolts in all directions and Vasuiki for bolts that home in on more targets after hitting one. Wiz: Gunvolt can turn his body into electrons at the cost of some EP to avoid attacks. He can also uses several forms of contact lenses that can do things like increase his EP, recover from overheat faster and other effects. His bands can allow him to jump and dash in midair, once again, at the cost of EP. Pendants can increase his defence and improve his Prevasion. But Gunvolt's strongest abilities are his special skills. Astrasphere creates three balls of lightning as well as a large field of lightning around Gunvolt. Galvanic Patch and Galvanic Renewal heal him. Boomstick: Luxcaliber is a giant ass energy sword. Gunvolt can even use it like a normal sword, too. Voltanic Chains impale enemies with giant chains before electrocuting them. Wiz: Crashbolt calls a strike of lightning where Gunvolt is standing while Dragonsphere places a sphere of electricity in one place for a few seconds. Split Second instantly recharges his EP even while overheating, Infinite Surge temporarily gives Gunvolt unlimited EP and Septimal Surge drastically increases GV's damage output. Boomstick: Gunvolt has his weaknesses, though. If he's too deep in water or is hit by magnetic attacks he instantly overheats. He also can't swim. Wiz: But that hasn't stopped Gunvolt from defeating enemies who mainly use those two elements, as well as some of the strongest characters in his verse. He's a master soldier who has almost single-handedly taken down two extremely powerful organizations, Sumeragi and Eden, as well as his foster father who also happened to be an Azure Striker prototype. We kind of skimmed over the story of the games, honestly. '' '''Boomstick: Basically it's that Sumeragi has vocaloid, vocaloid is letting Sumeragi do bad things, QUILL tries to destroy vocaloid, vocaloid is actually a thirteen year old's powers being used against her will, Gunvolt leaves QUILL so he can save girl, becomes a bounty hunter of sorts, yatta yatta yatta you didn't come here for plot and far better plot descriptions can be found on the wiki.' Wiz: Despite seemingly insurmountable odds, Gunvolt has always prevailed. Unknown: How old are you, boy? Did QUILL promise to pay you big vig for the job? A shame you won't ever hear the Muse's Anthem again– You'll never feel the ecstasy as her music laps at your auditory cortex... Truly a drug for the mind. Anyway... She's on a freight train out of here as we speak. And you, boy, will die in the silence. Gunvolt looks up at his captor Gunvolt: Man, your lips are way looser than mine... Unknown: Wha-?! You can still move? But that's impossible! The scourge pumped enough electricity into you to- Gunvolt: I AM electricity. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Fight It was a normal summer night in the city. Izuku '''was at home in his room, lifting weights. Suddenly he heard a loud "BOOM". He looked out of his window, and saw an explosion, accompanied by another "BOOM". In between explosions, Izuku also saw a blue light. The street lights outside seemed to be flashing on and off almost constantly. Izuku: What's going on? Izuku walked out of his room. His mother wasn't home. He knew something was probably happening, so he quickly ran back into his room. He came out wearing his Costume Gamma. He picked up his Provisional Hero License off of the table and went outside. Izuku: One For All, Full Cowl Several red marks appeared all over Izuku before fading away into a dim aura. Izuku then proceeded to start running to where he saw the explosions. (Cue Bakusatsuou!!) Meanwhile Bakugo, a rival of Izuku's, was fighting the creator of the power flickering. The Azure Striker, '''Gunvolt. He was currently being electrocuted, though he didn't seem to care that much. Bakugo: Die, bastard! Bakugo created another massive explosion. The Azure Striker simply stopped his flashfield. Bakugo: How aren't you dead yet?! Gunvolt: It's called Prevasion. Your attacks aren't going to do anything. Now go home before I really get serious. Bakugo: Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! DIE!! Bakugo took one of his gauntlets and pulled the pin, creating a massive explosion. After the smoke cleared, Gunvolt was gone. Bakugo felt a tap on his shoulder. Bakugo: Wha-?! Gunvolt stuck a dart in his forehead and shocked him for a few seconds before he fell, unconscious. (Music stops) Gunvolt: Impressive. I actually had to dodge that. We didn't have to fight, you know. My target is somebody else. Suddenly, Izuku walked onto the crossroad Bakugo and Gunvolt were fighting on. He looked at Gunvolt, and then looked at Bakugo. Izuku: Hey! (Cue Eden's Ambition) Gunvolt turned to face the hero in training. Gunvolt: Look, we don't need to fight. Izuku: Wait, I recognize you! You're Gunvolt! The terrorist! You're responsible for the deaths of so many people... Gunvolt: Yeah, they happened to be working for an evil organization or two. And for some of them, they left me no choice. Izuku: Still, attacking students... Gunvolt: Just turn around. My target is someone else. Izuku: Who's your target? Gunvolt: That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now get out of here! Izuku: ... Gunvolt: Go on. Izuku: I...I won't! Even if you do fight evil, you kill people for money, right? Gunvolt: Only if them being dead interests me. Izuku: Then why should I just let you go? They both stare at one another in silence. Gunvolt: Look, just go home. What I do is none of your business. Izuku: That's what a hero does! Meddle in what isn't their business, get involved, that's how you save lives! Gunvolt: Peice of jitt... Look, don't do something you might regret! Izuku: Heroes always risk their lives, fighting villains, as a job. You can't just kill the innocent and expect to be able to get the same reward! If you won't tell me, then you have something to hide. Gunvolt: Well, I see that you aren't going to back down. Don't say I didn't warn you. 'FIGHT!' (Cue Vs Gunvolt) Izuku jumped toward Gunvolt at full speed. Gunvolt simply Prevaded. Gunvolt then jumped backwards and fired his Cerberus darts. Izuku quickly backflipped out of the way and jumped into the air. Izuku: Detroit... Gunvolt seemingly created a small platform made of electricity and jumped off it, just above where Izuku was. Izuku: SMASH! Izuku uppercut, the shock wave of the attack sending GV flying upwards. Gunvolt activated his flashfield and slowly glided to the nearest building. Izuku: I can't let him get away! Izuku ran to a nearby alleyway and jumped off the buildings before reaching a roof. He saw Gunvolt jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Gunvolt looked back to see that he hadn't lost Midoriya yet. Gunvolt: You're persistent. Gunvolt turns around and dashes toward Izuku. Izuku: What is he doing..? Gunvolt jumped just ahead of Izuku. Gunvolt: Lightning that flickers like a star, and purges all that violate its realm! Oversurge, Azure Striker! Izuku landed, skidding toward Gunvolt, about to turn around. Gunvolt: Astrasphere! Three balls of azure electricity flew around Gunvolt alongside a massive sphere of sky blue lightning around him. Izuku managed to avoid most of the damage, though still got hit. Gunvolt then ran towards Izuku at incredible speeds, before using Dragonsphere. GV then ran through the ball and grabbed Izuku by the arm. Izuku then gained glowing red marks all around him. Izuku: St. Louis... Gunvolt: Huh? Izuku: SMASH! Izuku delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Gunvolt's chest. But instead of getting hit, Gunvolt became intangible, causing him to instantly drop Izuku. He landed with his face just inches away from the ball of lightning before it dispersed. Gunvolt aimed the Dart Leader and fired some Cerberus shots at Izuku's chest. Izuku quickly jumped off the ground and away from the shots, putting his fingers in a flicking position. Izuku: Delaware... SMASH! Izuku unleashed a massive burst of wind, causing the Azure Striker to lost balance for a second and almost fell of the building they were fighting on, but quickly regained it. Gunvolt: Nice try. Izuku landed on the edge of the building, making a flicking motion with four of his fingers on both hands. Gunvolt fired the Dart Leader, but before the bolts could reach Izuku... Izuku: Delaware Smash Air Force! Izuku fired blasts of compressed air at Gunvolt, completely knocking both of them off their feet and off of the building. Gunvolt used his flashfield to slow his decent, while Izuku used another Delaware Smash aimed at the ground to slow his own. Izuku turned around and saw Gunvolt running toward him at full speed. Izuku: None of my attacks are working, what should I do? Suddenly, Izuku felt something on his foot. He looked down and saw three green bolts. Before he could react he was quickly electrocuted by Gunvolt. Despite the pain, Izuku ran towards Gunvolt at full speed, beginning to use a front flip. Izuku: Manchester Smash! Gunvolt was hit directly on the head, despite trying to dodge, causing him to stop his assault. Izuku then tried to punch Gunvolt again, but Prevasion kicked in again. Izuku (Thinking): So when he uses his electricity, he's vulnerable! I need to remember that! Gunvolt fired Technos bolts at Izuku. Izuku ran towards Gunvolt at full speed. Gunvolt began using his flashfield again, but Izuku was ready this time. The lightning was only hitting him for less then a second before Izuku landed a punch to Gunvolt's jaw. Izuku then punched rapidly, but Gunvolt still prevaded as usual. Gunvolt: It's useless! Run while you still can! Suddenly, Gunvolt felt warmer that usual. Gunvolt: Oh Jitt... Izuku: Detroit SMASH! (Music stops) Gunvolt was hit and knocked into an abandoned building, breaking the wall, seemingly knocked out. Izuku: Alright, I got him. I'd better call the police... Izuku turned around and pulled out his phone before hearing something. (Cue You Say Run) Gunvolt: Huh, and I compain when people remind me to recharge. Izuku turned back toward the Azure Striker. He had gotten up. Izuku: Huh?! Gunvolt: What, did you really think I'd just go down in one hit? Izuku: Who's your target? I'm asking this for the last time. You take jobs killing people for money. Most people like that don't care about things like justice. You could be targeting a civillian, or a hero! Gunvolt: Alright then. I guess we're fighting this until one of us won't get up, then. Oversurge, Azure Striker! Put this child in his place! Before Izuku could respond, Gunvolt fired some Orichi bolts. A drone came out and fired more darts at Deku. Several darts hit him. Gunvolt then used his Flashfield to electrocute Izuku. Izuku still ran at the Azure Striker with his fist clenched, dispite the pain. Gunvolt: Hm? Izuku: One Hundred Percent Detroit... Gunvolt: Not this time. Gunvolt deactivated his Flashfield. Izuku: SMASH! Izuku punched Gunvolt with his left arm. Gunvolt blocked, but instead of just Prevading as usual, the bones on both of Gunvolt's arms shattered. Gunvolt dropped the Dart Leader. Izuku's left arm was also broken. Gunvolt: What?! There's no way that was strong enough too... Izuku: To what? Gunvolt: Whatever. It doesn't matter. I still have enough power. Galvalic Patch! Gunvolt's arms healed, though not entirely. Izuku: Even that wasn't enough... Gunvolt: That hurt. A lot. Izuku: Well, this will hurt even more! Izuku (Thinking): Even a blow from 100% didn't knock him out! Anybody in this city could be his victim. I have to protect them! Gunvolt (Thinking): I have to end this now. Both combatants were glowing, winding up for an attack. Gunvolt: Sacred Sword Agleam, Barbarous and bathed in blue, Cleaving right from wrong, Izuku: One Million Percent, Delaware Detroit, Izuku/Gunvolt (At the same time): SMASH!/Luxcaliber! A giant blue energy sword appeared in GV's hand while Izuku was dashing foreward. The two clashed, creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared, Gunvolt was gone. Izuku's right arm was badly damaged. Izuku: Where did he go? Gunvolt: Behind you. That he was. Gunvolt raised Luxcaliber above his head and struck downward. Izuku was cut down the middle. Izuku: No... Mom... sorry... All Might... I'm... Gunvolt: Sorry it had to come to this. Goodbye. Izuku exploded in Azure energy, completely decintigrated. Gunvolt: *Sigh* Great. Now the press has another reason to hate me. I'd better finish this quickly, before anyone else comes. 'K.O.!' Results (Cue Stage Select (ASG2)) Boomstick: Oh. So much for "Number One Hero" Wiz: Both characters had several advantages over one another. Izuku was a better strategist, Gunvolt had more experience, but there are two main things that they had over one another. Boomstick: Izuku was much stronger with 100% and higher. Wiz: One time when he was fighting the leader of a yakuza group, he created a crater that, using some quick calculations, would require him to punch with the equivalent force of just under seven tons of TNT. '' '''Boomstick: The only problem with that is that he can't just keep using that over and over. Broken arms and such.' Wiz: Gunvolt's main advantage was speed and other ways to avoid Izuku's attacks. Prevasion can be prevented by magetism and water based attacks, as well attacks that are simple exceptionally powerful compared to Gunvolt. But Izuku's 5%, 8%, and even possibly 20% attacks wouldn't be at this level, and his 100% attacks are limited in usage. Boomstick: But Gunvolt's reaction speed is more that Izuku can handle. To give you a picture of how much faster Gunvolt is than Izuku, we're comparing Gunvolt's speed not to Izuku, but to All Might. You know, the character who is basically Izuku but better at this point. ' ''Wiz: Gunvolt can react to shots from Jota's photon guns, witch shoot what is basically weaponized light. This would put him at about 276,136,422 miles per hour. To compare, not even to Izuku, All Might was able to land hits on a villain who can dodge attacks that go at the speed of sound. That means that, once again compared to a character who is FAR faster than Izuku, Gunvolt is 359,895 times faster. '''Boomstick: In reality, the battle would mostly be Izuku slowly getting shocked to death while Gunvolt casually dodges all of his attacks. I guess Izuku didn't even stand half a chance in the end. Wiz: The winner is Gunvolt Advantages and Disadvantages Gunvolt: Winner +FAR faster +Prevasion allowed him to dodge most attacks without even reacting +More experience +Can heal +Has fought a wider variety of foes =Unlike any character Izuku has fought =Both consistantly rely on outside help =Has deafeated foes thought to be stronger than himself -Weaker than Izuku's 100% by a wide margin 'Izuku: Loser ' +Stronger that Gunvolt at 100% =Unlike any character Gunvolt has fought =Both consistantly rely on outside help =Has deafeated foes thought to be stronger than himself -MUCH slower -Had use 100% to get past prevasion -No way to recover from injuries -Less experience Trivia *The similarities between Izuku and Gunvolt are that they were born without superpowers in a superhuman society, and then were given a power used by several others in the past by an important figure (All Might in Izuku's case and Sumeragi in Gunvolt's). Another similaritiy is that their main mentors had the same power they did (All Might and Asimov respectively). *In Azure Striker Gunvolt's original English translation, several characters said "Jitt" as a curse word of sorts. This is entirely absent in the japanese version. Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles